


Snalps: A Love Story

by Love_andbalance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Because Disney was a jerk about hashtags, Darth Sidious is awful, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, He hates everyone, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's only for Star Wars Day, M/M, Sidious is a Sith Lord, This is not actually for reading puposes, This isn't Cute, and i am petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/pseuds/Love_andbalance
Summary: Please don't actually read my petty, vengeful Snalps smut. This is not an acurate representation of my writing ability.
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine/Snoke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Snalps: A Love Story

Darth Sidious had long ago been consumed by the dark side. He loved no one but himself and cared for nothing except for power. His cruelty was legendary and the galaxy had once trembled in his grasp. 

His death had been unexpected, a once loyal apprentice betraying him for something as pathetic as child birthed from a long dead wife, but he had prepared nonetheless. A combination of dark Sith rituals and unholy cloning science had given him a new life.

One that he had used to slowly rebuild the forces he would need to reestablish his hold on the galaxy. He worked in the shadows, attended to by devoted Sith cultists as his new clone body began to rot away from the strain of trying to contain the strength the dark side power within him. 

His body wasn't the only clone produced by the cultists. The First Order, the first branch of his plan establish galactic control needed a face. One that wasn't connected to memories of the Empire. One that wouldn't arouse suspicion. One that could be controlled. 

They bred them in batches. Large ugly men in huge vasts of yellow liquid that looked like nothing more than pickles floating in brine.

The first that was Force sensitive was named Snoke. He was given instructions on what to do, how to proceed as the eventual figurehead of the newly risiing military regime. 

But somethings stirred inside Darth Sidious. Something he had long believed to be dead. This being had arisen from his imagination. A product of the unholy dark union of cruel force powers and the devotion of thousands to his every whim. He created it, he owned it, he possessed it. 

The first was released to wreak destruction on the galaxy. The second he kept as his own. 

It was just as revolting. Just as plaid and wrinkled and scarred as the first. But this one lacked the powers of the force. It had no means of self defense, no way to protect itself when he spent hours burying himself in its mind, thrusting himself into it's flesh. 

His power over it was undeniable and undeniably arousing. It whined and cried beneath him when he used the power of the force to hurt it as he derived his pleasure from its body as it writhed around him and its mind as it curled way from him, pumping waves of fear and pain into the force for him him feed on.

It knew nothing else, and it came to love him. To worship his power and to crave the touch of his rotting fingers even as the skin and flesh peeled back from the bones. 

The pathetic creature lived out years of its life as a toy to its cruel master, and yet when the day came that Darth Sidious once again faced death, it was the only thing in the galaxy that mourned him. 


End file.
